Warmth
by Jillian Clare
Summary: Mikasa and Jean watch the sunset together. Jeankasa. Majorrr fluff alert! Please review :)


**Shingeki No Kyojin – Warmth**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of its characters. All rights go to Hajime Isayama.****

**(A/N: Another Jeankasa fic because I literally cannot help myself I'm obsessed ok) **

**Oneshot**

**Summary: Mikasa and Jean watch the sunset together. Majorrr fluff alert! ~ Jeankasa**

The brown mugs of tea burned the girls' hands as she walked into the mess hall. As expected, she found Connie and Sasha eating all the leftovers from dinner.

"Connie, I want the gravy for the rolls!"

"No way, brat! I'm taking the gravy for the ham; it tastes best that way. Oh, hey Mikasa."

"Hi, do you guys know where-" Mikasa started, but Connie cut her off.

"I think Eren's talking with Armin and Hanji about titans or whatever. You can probably find him in the research-"

"That's not who I'm looking for." Mikasa stated. Connie and Sasha looked at each other.

"Who _are_ you looking for than?" the boy asked. Mikasa grew frustrated.

"Jean. I'm looking for Jean."

"Why do you-"

"I think he's on top of the wall," Sasha said. Mikasa looked down at her mugs. To get the top of the wall, she'll need to use her 3DMG. Surely the tea would all spill out.

"Um, if you're planning to give him some tea, I think Levi has a few Tupperware cups with lids in the cabinet." Sasha suggested.

"Thanks," Mikasa said with a small nod.

"No problem!" she exclaimed.

After Mikasa was out of their sights, Connie spoke up.

"Why do you think Mikasa wants to talk to Jean?" he asked.

"I don't know, but now that I think of it, they'd be quite cute together," Sasha said while resting her hands in her hands. "Young love, you know?"

"I don't necessarily think she 'loves' Jean. If I really had to guess who she liked, I'd say Eren. But then again, doesn't he have something with Annie?" Connie asked, stuffing his face again.

"What! No_..._" Sasha stated. "Well... I don't know. But you have to agree Mikasa and Jean are- _would_ be cute."

Connie shrugged. "I guess."

Mikasa left the cups outside the 3DMG room. She hooked her straps on- god did this take _forever._ But over the years you learn what goes where, and now she had a record time of 12 minutes flat. She heard a noise in the hallway.

"Mikasa?" She knew who it was immediately. Eren.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Why are you getting your gear on?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm meeting Jean on the wall."

"Oh." he replied. Eren saw the two cups of tea stacked neatly against the wall.

"Is that the tea?" he asked. "The tea you offered me earlier? Look, I'm sorry, I would've taken it I just-"

"It's fine, Eren." Mikasa explained. "I'm sure Jean likes tea, right?" she walked past him and bent down to pick the cups. Eren looked at her.

"Mikasa I'm sorry, but-"

"You don't need to apologize, Eren. I understood you were busy," she fake smiled. Eren watched her walk off. He didn't know how to feel. Was that even a real smile? He couldn't tell. The girls' emotions were so damn hard to read. He was happy that Mikasa understood, but also angry at himself, and a bit jealous of Jean. He sighed and went to tell Armin about this.

Once the cups were tied securely around Mikasa's waist, she lunged herself upwards to the top of the wall. "Please, please still be there," she thought. She relaxed when she arrived, seeing him siting alone, knees up to his chest.

"Hey," she greeted calmly. She knows that ever since Marco died, Jean gets hates when people startle him.

His heart skipped and looked over his shoulder. None other than the alluring Mikasa Ackerman stood before him.

"H-hey Mikasa," he smiled. She sat down next to him.

"The sunset is really... beautiful." she said, amazed as she looked out into the horizon.

"Y-yeah. The view is stunning, isn't it?" Jean asked with a slight chuckle. "What brings you here?"

He watched her hands as she unhooked the two cups or tea from her waist. She handed one to Jean. He looked at it and took it gratefully.

"What is it?" he asked. It felt warm.

"Tea. Green tea," she said as she sipped hers. Jean was confused.

"You made green tea for me?" he asked, his smile growing.

"I made it for Eren, but he didn't want it," Mikasa remarked.

"Oh," Jean said more glum than intended. So it was just Eren's reject tea. She looked at him. "N-n-no not, 'oh' as in 'oh', but I meant like, 'oh' as in 'I see'," he panicked.

"... Oh." Mikasa repeated him. He laughed.

"Thank you. It's nice of you to think of me," he took a sip.

"Sorry. It's a bit cold now. I probably should've reheated it while I was getting my gear on," Jean looked at her.

"And you got all your gear on just to bring me tea?" he asked, surprised. Mikasa flushed.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get up here," she said coldly. She scooted her scarf up to cover her cheeks. Jean swallowed and looked at her for a while.

"What?" she asked, her insecurities setting in.

"Nothing. I just... I miss your long hair," he admitted. She looked at him in surprise.

"You still remember when I had long hair?" she asked.

"Yeah. I remember the first time I saw it. It took me by surprise because not many girls where I used to live had long hair. So when I saw yours, I..." Jean looked into the sunset. "I.. um, I really liked it."

Mikasa smiled. "I remember. You complimented me on it."

Jean turned as red as he did that day. "I did? I don't remember that, haha," he lied.

"Of course you didn't," she said sarcastically. A few minutes of silence passed by.

"I just think you should grow it out 's all," he proposed.

"Eren wanted me to cut it because it would get in the way of training and fighting," she remembered. Jean bit his lip to keep him from saying how ridiculous that that is.

"I see. Well I think you look attractive either way," Jean said. Mikasa didn't respond.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I say that..."_ he thought.

Mikasa finished her tea. "What you about you?" she asked. She sat Indian-style facing him.

"What _about _me?" he asked, his face turned to her smiling.

"Your hair," she leaned over and combed some stray sections. It was short and soft, Mikasa immediately compared it to Eren's stringy and long hair. She liked the feeling of Jean's hair much better- it was silky and soft and the colour of it shinned a bright golden-brown in the sunset. "Are you ever going to grow it out?" she asked.

Jean thought for a second. "Not completely. I'm going to keep my undercut, but maybe shave the back and sides of my head, and grow out the top part?" he asked. Gliding his hand through his hair, their hands touched. Mikasa pulled away.

Clearing her throat, she nodded. "I don't think that will look too bad. Just be careful how much you shave off, or you'll look like Connie," Mikasa said. Jean broke out in laughter. Mikasa grinned.

"I didn't mean for the to be funny, you know,"

"I- I know," Jean breathed.

They watched the last remains of the sunset together, talking about fighting skills until the sky was the darkest blue. Mikasa shivered. "We better head back, they're probably wondering where we are," he stood up offering his hand to her. She took it gladly and realized how much warmer he was than her. "God, you should've told me you were this cold. We could've headed back a long time ago," he said, squeezing her hand.

The truth was that Mikasa enjoyed being with him. She liked that she could talk to him about small things; it got her mind off of titans, responsibilities, ... the rest of the world. She enjoyed that about him. She looked at him and saw a bright sparkle in his eyes- it wasn't her imagination, no, it was there. It was very bright, was it a reflection? She turned around and saw it. A shooting star gliding swiftly through the sky, lighting everything in it's a path a bright white.

"Whoa," Jean said mesmerized. She turned to him and smiled. It was the first shooting star she ever saw in her life. She heard about them when she was a little girl, and ever since then shes been eager to witness one. Mikasa wanted to remember this moment. So, without warning, she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him.

Jean took a few steps back, startled by her actions. When he realized what she was doing, he melted into the kiss. Closing his eyes, he positioned his hands on her hips, bringing her closer. He felt her cold hands bury themselves in his hair. She guided his head down a bit and their lips moved together in harmony. His tongue just barely came in contact with hers, and she suppressed a sound. He smiled against her, feeling a spark light up through his whole body. She broke apart from him, breathing hard. Her fingers never left his hair.

"What was that for?" he asked with a dumb smile, his thumbs starting to make circle patterns on her hips. She felt like moaning, it felt good to have his hands there and his warmth enclosing her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just felt like the right time."

Jean gave her a peck on the cheek. "C'mon. We _really _have to go back now," he urged. Mikasa nodded and grabbed the cups. As they soared off the wall. She could still feel the spot where Jean kissed her. Even though she was freezing, he made her feel warm.

A/N: I hope you liked this fic! Please review! :)


End file.
